1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety devices for electrical appliances, tools, and the like and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a safety device that will prevent activation of an electrical appliance, tool, and the like upon the application or reapplication of power when an activation switch of the electrical appliance, tool, and the like has been left in a closed position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric appliances, tools, and the like include a power cord that inserts into a power delivery device which may be a generator but is most likely a standard AC outlet. Electrical appliances, tools, and the like include an activation switch that, when closed, permits the delivery of power to the electrical appliance, tool, and the like. If this activation switch is closed when the electrical appliance, tool, and the like is "plugged in", the electrical appliance, tool, and the like will immediately power on. Similarly, when the activation switch remains closed after a power failure, the electrical appliance, tool, and the like will power on upon the reapplication of power. The unwanted activation of an electrical appliance, tool, and the like is highly undesirable because, at a minimum, property damage could result or, more importantly, dismemberment or even a death could occur.
Various devices have been designed to prevent inadvertent operation of an electric appliance, tool, and the like. These devices operate adequately, but still suffer disadvantages. Certain of the devices will not prevent inadvertent operation under some conditions, while others are expensive and complicated to manufacture. Accordingly, a safety device that will prevent inadvertent operation of electric appliances, tools, and the like under all conditions, yet is inexpensive and easy to manufacture is a highly desirable improvement over present safety devices.